The new Girl
by Dragonangelprincess15
Summary: this is my first story so R&RWhat happens when Kagome's cousin come's to live with her and then follows her down the well?
1. A new house guest

Chapter 1: A new house guest

"What, Kaori is going to live here with us!", Kagome said shocked

"Yup,her parents are sending her this weekend,why you seem upset", Kagome's mom said

"I'm not upset it's just that, how are we going to explain me going to the feudal era for days at a time", Kagome said

"oh well, we'll think of something. Now help me get her room ready okay."

"oh alright" Kagome sighed " hey is she coming to live with us anyway?"

"Her parents do a lot of traveling so instead of leaving her alone at home all time they though it would be a good idea for to live here"Kagome's mom answered

"hey mom don't we have to pick up Kaori at 4:00, It's 3:30 now" Sota said

" oh your right that's go everyone" Kagome's mom said smiling

_At Tokyo airport_

"hmm it's been a long time since I've been to Tokyo and now i have to live here" Kaori said stretching looking for her aunt and cousins.

"Hey Kaori over here"

Kaori turned to see who was calling her name.

It was Sota waving at her smiling along with Kagome her aunt and grandpa. She waved back at her kid cousin.

"Hey guys long time no see huh" Kaori said smiling

"good to see ya cuz" Kagome said

After a bunch of hellos everyone head back to the Higarashi shrine.

Back at home Kagome and Kaori were getting reaqatied with each other.

"your like 16 now right Kaori" Kagome said

"Yup one year older than you Gome"Kaori said laughing

"Hey I told not to call me that" Kagome said annoyed but laughing

Both girls were laughing remembering things from when they were younger.

Kagome then looked towards the window and her faced dropped. She saw someone she really didn't to see right now.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong you okay" Kaori asked concerned

"What – huh oh nothing I though I saw a spider on the window that's all" Kagome said with a fake smile

"_Ah crap what's he doing here, I said I'd be back in 5 days jeez."_ Kagome thought to her self.

She looked toward the window to she if he was still there. And he still was Inuyasha was there in the window waving at her.

" _How could this get any worse"_ she though

Than Kaori was about to turn around to get her backpack behind and Inuyasha was still in the window.

"Ahh **SIT**!" Kagome said loudly

Kaori stopped and gave her cousin a confused look and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a huge thud!

"what's up with you Kagome" Kaori said " why did you just yell sit at me"

"Um i -a um,I said that because your a guest ,so sit and i'll get your bag" Kagome said and with the fakest smile she could muster got Kaori's Bag.

She handed Kaori's bag to her and headed outside to check on Inuyasha.

"Hey where are you going" Kaori said as she was going through her bag

"I'm just going to get something real fast okay" Kagome said hurrying out the door

"Oh Okay" Kaori said still in her bag

Outside Kagome found Inuyasha face down in the ground.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said

" Do I look like I'm okay" Inuyasha said annoyed " Why'd you do that huh?"

"I didn't want Kaori to see you that's all" she answered

"Who?" He asked

"my cousin"

"Oh"

"Kagome where are you"

"Hey who's that calling you?" Inuyasha asked

"oh on" Kagome said

It was Kaori looking for Kagome and she was about come outside with Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the yard!


	2. Enter the feudal era

Chapter 2: Enter the Feudal Era

"Oh crap, oh crap" Kagome was saying as she was trying find a hiding spot for Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome what the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha said as Kagome was dragging him around the yard.

She finally stuffed him in the well shrine

"Be quite Inuyasha let get rid of my cousin okay" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha

"Okay fine but you better be quick about" Inuyasha said

"Yeah Yeah fine now be quite"Kagome said closing the door to the shrine

"Oh there you are Kagome what's taking you so long", it was Kaori stepping into the yard " what are you doing over there cuz".

"Huh oh umm i was looking for that old wagon that we used to play with" Kagome said

"oh why we'er way to big for it now kagome" Kaori said confused

"Oh i know but i had left some old photos of us in the wagon" Kagome said " but i couldn't find it oh well let's go back inside.

"Okay, you can help me unpack" Kaori said

"where the hell is that Kagome we have to go back now" Inuyasha said angrily

In Kaori's room

"okay all done, you sure have a lot of stuff"Kagome said picking up a box and opening it " hey what are these , are these knives Kaori"

"Oh no there not really knives, their Kunai Knives my dad gave them to me" Kaori said

"Kunai? Aren't those ninja weapons?" Kagome asked

" Yup pretty cool huh"Kaori said smiling

"oh Kagome would you come down here for a minute it's important!" Kagome's mom called

"Okay mom I'm coming" Kagome said "i'll be right back"

"alright" Kaori said

As Kagome was walking down the stairs she remembered that she had left Inuyasha in the well shrine for over a hour.

When she found her mom, Inuyasha was with her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I totally forgot about you" Kagome said scratching her head

"yeah whatever can we go now" Inuyasha said

"ummm"Kagome said looking at her mom

"Go on dear", Her mom said " I'll explain it to Kaori".

"Okay let's go" Kagome said picking up her very large bag

"Finally" Inuyasha said following Kagome outside

In Kaori's Room

Kaori was looking out the window when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking into the well shrine

"What the -, What the hell is that thing and what is Kagome doing with it"

With that she grabbed her bag and jumped on to a tree near her window.

"6 years of gymnastics really pays off sometimes" she said as she climbed down the tree.

When she hit the ground she sneaked after Kagome and Inuyasha.

When she picked into the shrine saw them both jump down the old well.

"_What in the world is going on"_ she thought to herself

She ran over to the well and looked down into it.

" Kagome are you down their",Kaori called

When no one answered her she jumped on to the edge of the well and took a deep breath and jumped down into the well.

On her way down the well, Kaori was surrounded by blue and white lights

"what is going on" Kaori said wide eyed

When she reached the bottom, she began to clime out.

"That was weird" She said climbing out of the well, "but this is weirder".

Kaori was no long looking at the inside of well shrine but a vast forest.

Kaori stepped out of the well with a confused and frightened look on her face.

"Where the hell am I" Kaori said looking around


	3. Kaori meets the gang

Chapter 3: Kaori meets the gang.

Kaori stepped out of the well and looked around.

"Whoa, this is to freaky", she said walking into the forest, " Where's the shrine and everyone else?"

Then she remembered that Kagome went down the well also.

"I wonder if Kagome is here too", she said to herself

Suddenly Kaori heard footsteps. Loud ones accompanied by loud growls.

Kaori turned around and saw a large demon towering over her.

"Mmm", it said licking its lips "You look good enough to eat"

It then dove for the confused girl.

"What the- what is that thing",She yelled as she leaped out of the way

"_is – is that a demon?"_ she wondered

"Well demon or not this girl ain't going to be your lunch"she said as she leaped into the air and with all her might kicked the demon right in the face.

The demon staggered back in pain.

"You little wench, i'll kill you" with that he charged at her

But she jumped out of the way again, in fact she starting to enjoy it.

"Ha-ha to slow" Kaori laughed, " I'm starting to enjoy this".

Kaori then grabbed a long thick stick to better defend herself. She then took a sword fighting pose.

"alright demon your going down" said as she charged the demon.

At first it seemed as though she was was going to attack it directly but at the last minute she leaped up into the air and pointed the sharp end of the stick at the demon's head.

" Take this" she said as she plunged the sharp stick into the demon's head.

The demon stepped back in pain.

"Damn you girl" it said before it fell over dead.

"hmmp that'll show you to mess with me" she said triumphantly

Then she heard a voice.

"over here I smell demon all over this place"

"Hey that sounds human, maybe they can help" Kaori said with a smile

She ran over to the voice and froze when she saw who it belonged to.

"Aaaaaaaah another demon" she screamed, but then she recognized him from earlier, " Hey your that guy who brought Kagome here,where is she ?"

"What the, hey your that girl who was at kagome's house", Inuyasha said, " look you ,you've got the wrong idea here, i'm friend's with Kagome."

"Tsk, as if, there's no way Kagome would be friends with you", as she said this she charged at the confused dog demon.

"Oh if it's a fight you want then a fight your go – aargh"

"Inuyasha,SIT BOY"

"Huh what the" Kaori was very confused until she heard a familiar voice.

"Kaori what on earth are you doing here" Kagome said rushing over to her cousin.

"Kagome, I should be asking you that" Kaori said hugging her cousin

"Hey what was that for huh I wasn't going to hurt her you know" Inuyasha said recovering from the sit command.

"Huh oh sorry Inuyasha"Kagome said facing the angry dog demon.

"Wait you guys are friends?" Kaori said confused as ever

" Huh oh yeah I'll explain everything to you on our way to the village" Kagome said "Kaori what happened to your arm".

"My arm, what are talking about" she looked down at her arm and saw "Ah man that stupid demon I killed got blood on me"

"Yeah right like you could really kill a demon" Inuyasha said

"No really when I got here it attacked me" she said

"You were attacked? Are you okay?" Kagome asked concerned

"Huh I'm fine, I told I killed it i'll show you" Kaori said and see lead them to the demon's

"Hey wow you really did kill that demon" Inuyasha said

"Yup he was trying to eat me" Kaori said

"Hey Kaori were there any other demons like this around" Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face

"Um no why?" Kaori asked

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned

"Its just that this type of demon usually travels in groups" he said looking around " which means that group will be looking for him"

"Uh-oh" Kaori said

Then a group of demons appeared

"You have slain one of our kin and now you will pay with your lives" one of the demons said.

"Oh-no" Kagome gasped

"Alright then I could use some exercise" Inuyasha said wielding the Tetseiga

"Hey that's a pretty big sword you've got there"Kaori said looking at the Tetseiga

Inuyasha the attacked the demons. He cut down 2 with ease. But one caught him off guard and knocked him down.

" Inuyasha watch out" Kagome screamed

" now die half-demon" the demon said

"Hiraikotsu!"

Suddenly a huge boomerang came and cut the demon in half.

" Inuyasha are you all right" Sango asked catching her weapon

"Yeah I'm fine" Inuyasha said standing up

"Inuyasha the other demons have fled" it was Miroku stepping from behind a tree

" Whoa way cool weapon!" Kaori said staring at Sango's weapon

"Kagome are okay and who is this" the demon slayer asked

" Yes I'm fine and this is my cousin Kaori she some how followed me down the well" Kagome answered

"Oh well hello then" Miroku said grabbing Kaori's hands

"Uummm Hello"Kaori said ,_" hey he's kinda cute"_ she thought

"My name is Miroku and would you do me the honor of bearing my children" the perverted monk asked

"Miroku!" Sango and Kagome said

Kaori was still in shock from Miroku's question. Then suddenly she felt someone's hand stroking her butt!

"What the hell, Get your hands off of me you perverted monk" Kaori said pulling his hand of her butt

She then grabbed Miroku's arm, put it behind his back shoving him up against a tree

"Ow hey" Miroku said

"Shut up you put your hands on me like that again ad the arm comes off, got it" Kaori said

"Alright, all right I'm sorry I can't help my self around beautiful ladies" he said

She let him go and then Sango came over. She then hit the monk over the head with her weapon. Then turned to Kaori

" I'm sorry about that Kaori" Sango said

" No problem" Kaori said

"Well now that that's over lets head back over to the village" said Inuyasha

"Yeah we have to explain everything to Kaori" Kagome said

_Back at Kaede's village_

"oh Kagome your back!" Shippo said happily jumping into her arms," hey, who's this?".

"Hi Shippo, this my cousin Kaori" Kagome said

"hi there" Kaori said waving at Shippo

" Oh Kagome you've returned, hmm who's this?" Old Kaede asked

" This is Kagome's cousin form her time" Inuyasha answered

"Oh" Kaede said

" Hi so cuz you mind explaining everything to me"Kaori said folding her arms and looking at Kagome

" Huh oh yeah, now where should I begin", Kagome said


	4. The journey begins

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Kaori and the others began to head for Kaede's house to talk when Kilala came over to Kaori.

"Aw she's so cute" Kaori said picking the demon cat up " who dose she belong to"

Kilala began to pur as Kaori scratched behind her ear's.

" She belongs to me" Sango said, " her name is Kilala"

"Kilala, huh, that's a pretty name" Kaori said handing Kilala over to Sango

"Hey Inuyasha, that demon back there called you a half-demon, what did it mean?" Kaori asked

"It means that Inuyasha is half-demon and half-human" Shippo said

"Hey she didn't ask you runt" Inuyasha said bopping Shippo in the head

"Ow Kagome!" Shippo cried

"Inuyasha **SIT**!"

"Agrh" Inuyasha said hitting the ground

" Ha serves you right" Shippo said

_In Kaede's house after a long explanation _

"so you all have been searching for and gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel and fighting this guy named Naraku" Kaori said thinking about what she has been told.

" Yes that's right" Miroku said

"So that's why Kagome comes here a lot she's the only one ,other than this Kikyo, who can see the shards" Kaori said

" The jewel shards are how I come back and forth thought the worlds" Kagome said

"Hey wait so how did I get through than" Kaori said

"I have no clue" Kagome said

"maybe she can come back and forth through the well like Kagome" Shippo said

"Maybe" Inuyasha said

"Why don't we test that theory at the well" Miroku said

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Miroku" Sango said but her face froze when she felt a certain hand on her butt

"Why thank you Sango" Miroku said stroking Sango's butt

"You lecherous monk" Sango said angrily as she slapped the monk

" When will he learn" Inuyasha sighed

_At The Well_

" So you want me to jump into the well and see if I go back to the present" Kaori said peering down the well

"Yup" Shippo said

"That's the plan" Kagome said

"Okay"Kaori said standing at edge of the well

She closed her eyes and jumped into the dark well. She fell for about a minute, but instead of landing softly like before Kaori hit the bottom of well with a huge thud.

"Ow. I think broke every bone in my body" Kaori groaned " Hey am I still in the past?"

" Oh man, are you okay Kaori?" Kagome said

"Do i sound okay" Kaori yelled

She stood up and climbed out out of the well.

"It didn't work!" Sango said helping Kaori out of the well

"Hey, what if the well is broken or something" Shippo said

"Shippo may be right, Kagome why don't you try" Miroku said

"Hmm, okay i'll try"Kagome said

"Hey if you do get back can you grab the box and bring it back?" Kaori asked

"Sure" Kagome

She jumped into the well and the usual light appered from when she goes down the well.

"Looks like she made it" Inuyasha said looking down the well

" Great looks like I'm stuck here for awhile", Kaori said " oh well might as well enjoy it"

" Kaori tells me that you defeated one of the demons from earlier by yourself" Miroku said

" Huh oh yeah that" Kaori said

" How on earth did you do it" Sango asked

"Basically I just hit him a few good times and then drove a stick into it's head" Kaori answered

"Wow you must be really strong" Shippo said

" Well I should be I've been trained to fight since I was a kid" Kaori said

"You have, why?" Shippo said

" Well I did fir fun and all my brothers were trained so I wanted to" Kaori said

"What were you trained in" Sango asked

"Kempo mainly it's been pasted down in my family for generations" Kaori said

" Kempo? Isn't that used by ninjas?" Miroku asked

"Yup it sure is" Kaori said " I come from a long line of ninjas"

"Hey you said that you have brothers" Shippo said " how many?"

"I have 3 older brothers" Kaori said "Sano, Haru, and Shiro. Do you guys have any siblings?"

" I'm an only" Shippo said

"Me too" Miroku said

"I have a younger brother" Sango said, looking a little sad

"What about you Inuyasha" Kaori said " you got any siblings

" Yeah i got one jerk of an older brother named Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said

"Is he a half-demon too" Kaori said

"No, Sesshomaru is a full-fledged demon" Inuyasha said

"So i guess you two aren't close huh" Kaori said

" Hell no"Inuyasha said

" hey Sango what's your younger brother's name?" Kaori asked

"Hmm, Oh his name is Kohaku"Sango said with a little bit of sadness in voice

" Sango are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you" Kaori asked

"Huh oh it's okay" Sango said

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked

"I'm sure" Sango said

"I'm back" Kagome said climbing out of the well

"Jeez it's about time Kagome!" Inuyasha said

"Here Kaori" Kagome said handing a box to Kaori "I told my mom what happened so she won't worry"

"Thanks, these will sure come in handy here" Kaori said opening the box

"What are they?" Shippo asked

"Kunai knives" Kaori said holding them up " cool huh my dad got them for me. There are two full sets too"

" Oh right that's right you said that your descendent from ninja" Sango said

"I bet you don't even even know how to use them" Inuyasha said

" Wanna bet" Kaori said

She then threw two at Inuyasha's head. Both just missing him.

" What the hell are you doing you could of hit me" Inuyasha said

" Relax if i wanted to hit you i would have" Kaori said " I've practice with those for years my dad said if ninjas were still around i would be top kunonichi" (i know it's spelled wrong)

"Well we should get going" Miroku said

" Yeah good idea " Sango said

"So i guess you guys camp out a lot which is fine with me" Kaori said

"Yup" Kagome said

"Yeah unless Miroku cons someone into letting us stay at there home" Inuyasha said

" _This is going to be fun"_ Kaori though

So everyone left the village and began to search for Naraku and the jewel shards.

_Elsewhere at Naraku's castle _

"So it seem that Inuyasha has found a new companion" Naraku said looking into Kanna's mirror

"Judging from her clothing she must be from the same place as Kagome" Kagura, the wind sorceress, said

"I appears so, Keep an I on her she may be useful" Naraku said to his poisonous insects

They than flew to do their master's bidding.

"This should prove interesting" Naraku said with an evil smile on his face

_**(Okay does any body know the name of the swords that ninjas use because i forgot and those skinny knifes things too. You now the ones that Haku from Naruto used.Please tell it would really help you fans of) **_


	5. The old sword maker,Totosai

Chapter 5: The Old Sword Maker, Totosai

Kaori has been traveling with Inuyasha and the others for a week now. The group has now come across a village in trouble.

"So you a demon has been attacking your village" Miroku said

"Oh yes at first it was a small demon, but then one day it became a huge demon" the village leader said

" Don't worry me and my friends will gladly get rid of the demon for you" Miroku said " all we ask for in return is food, board and young pretty women"

Suddenly Miroku felt a chill run up his spine. And he knew exactly where it came for. Sango was glaring at him fiercely.

"On second though just the food and board will do" the monk said quickly

" Of course" the village leader said leaving the room

"So a demon that goes from tiny to big huh, definitely a jewel shard" Inuyasha said

"Well let's get started then" Sango said

_Outside the village_

" Say Kagome" Kaori whispered to her cousin

" Huh yeah" Kagome said

" Are Sango and Miroku a couple or something?" Kaori asked

"Sort of" Kagome said with a smile

" Oh I though so" Kaori said smiling back

"Okay so where is this demon?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, I sense a shard coming towards us" Kagome said

Suddenly a huge demon appeared.

"Ha he don't look so tough" Inuyasha said " Kagome where's the shard"

"it's in the demon's head" Kagome said

Inuyasha attacked the demon but it swiped him out of the way.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled throwing her huge weapon

The hiraikotsu cut the demon in half.

" You did it Sango" Shippo said

"Don't be so sure" the demon said

The two halves of the demon then became two whole demons.

"What how the hell did it do that" Kaori said

" It using the power of the shard" Miroku said

"Come on attack me" one of the demons said

" Alright the if hacking you to bits won't work then beating you to a pulp will have to do" Kaori said charging the demon and pelting one with Kunai knives

With the demon distracted kicked it with a powerful force.

"Whoa she's so strong" Shippo said

"ha-ha -ha did you actully think that would hurt me" the demon said shaking of the kunai

"what it had no effect on him" Kaori said

The demon then tried to hit Kaori, but she jumped out of the way.

_"Damn it all my kunai can't hurt they were made for attcking humans" _Kaori though to herself _" if only I had a sword"_

"Kaori are you alright? " Kagome asked

"Yeah i'm fine Kagome" Kaori said

Inuyasha and Sango were holding of the demon trying not to cut of any body parts.

" Hey Kagome which one has the shard" Miroku asked

" The one that Kaori is fighting" Kagome said

" All right then i'll get rid of the extra" Miroku said " Wind Tunnel!"

The demon was instantly sucked into the void.

" wow how did he do that?" Kaori said

"Kagome use your arrows on the demon" Sango said

" Okay hit the mark" Kagome said shooting her arrow at the demons

The arrow hit the demon square in the head forcing the shard out. With the shard out the demon returned to it's normal size and ran off.

"Whew glad that's over" Kagome said picking up the shard

"Now let's head back to the village" Miroku said

"Hey Miroku" Kaori said

"Yes" Miroku said

" How did you do that with your hand?" Kaori said

" It's my wind tunnel" Miroku said

" Oh so that's your wind tunnel, pretty cool" Kaori said

" Well it does come in handy" Shippo said climbing on to Kaori's shoulder.

"Come on you guys I'm starving let's get back to the village" Inuyasha said

_At the village_

" Wow this looks good" Kagome said

" Enjoy it's the least we could do for saving our village" the village leader said

" Thank you very much" Sango said

"Hey Inuyasha who made that sword of yours?" Kaori asked

"Huh a demon named Totosai,why?" Inuyasha said

" Just curious you think he could make a sword for me" Kaori said

" What do need a sword for?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah Kaori you have your Kunai" Kagome said

" Kunai aren't that effective on demons, especially big ones" Kaori said "I mean my kunai had no effect on that demon today at all"

"She's right" Kagome said

" Come on Inuyasha please" Kaori asked

" Oh fine, we'll go tomorrow, jeez" Inuyasha said annoyed

" Thank you so much Inuyasha" Kaori said hugging Inuyasha

"Hey what the hell are you doing" Inuyasha said trying to push Kaori off

_At Totosai's Workshop_

"Hey Totosai" Inuyasha called into the cave

" Yes what is it Inuyasha what do you want" Totosai asked coming out his workshop

" Oh Master Inuyasha it's good to see you"

" Who said that" Kaori asked looking around

"Relax it's just Myoga" Inuyasha said squashing the flea demon

"Hmm oh it seems that you have a new companion" Myoga said

" This is my cousin Kaori she somehow came down the well and is stuck here for a while" Kagome said

" Um hi" Kaori said

" What brings you here Inuyasha, you didn't break Tetsusaiga again did you?" Totosai asked

"No, Kaori here wanted to know if you could make her a sword" Inuyasha

"Yeah please" Kaori said

"Hmm i guess so" Totosai said

" Really thank you" Kaori said

" So what kind of sword do want" Totosai asked

"What do mean ?" Shippo asked

"You know do want it to powers, size that sort of thing" Totosai said

" Oh well can you make a Koudachi sword would be just great" Kaori said getting excited

" A Koudachi huh okay just give me two days and i'll bring it to you" Totosai said

"Great" Inuyasha said

"Well see you then" Sango said

"_Hmm wonder if he could of made me some shirigan too, nah the_ _sword is just fine"_ Kaori though to herself.

After everyone left Totosai began work on the sword.

_Two days later_

Everyone is relaxing near a river. When suddenly Totosai and his flying Ox appeared.

"Well here you go" Totosai said handing the sword to Kaori

"wow thanks" Kaori said unsheathing the sword and holding it up "I can't wait to use this"

" Hey it's pretty short don't you think" Shippo said

"It's a koudachi, it's suppose to short right Kaori" Sango said

"Yup it's a great sword to use with kempo" Kaori said

"Kempo, are you a ninja Kaori" Myoga asked

" Not really I'm just descendent from ninja, my dad taught it to me and my brothers" Kaori said

" well now that you got your sword let's get going" Inuyasha said

"Huh alright" Kaori said

Everybody gathered there belongings and once again began their journey.

_Elsewhere in the Lands_

" Hmm it appears that Naraku is up to something" Kikyo said watching his poisonous insects flying in the air.

"_I wonder what it is ?"_ She though

The undead priestess then vanished with her soul collectors.


	6. Enter the Demon Lord, Sesshomaru

Chapter 6: Enter the Demon Lord, Sesshomaru

The group had been traveling for a few days. Helping out villages as they passed through them. They then found a village that was plagued by a demon at night.

The group was in the village leaders home receiving the information.

" So your village is attacked by a demon every night" Miroku said

"Oh yes, please monk. Can you and your friends get rid of this demon for us please." The leader said desperately " we'll pay you all as much as you want"

"Dinner and a place to sleep is the only payment we ask for" Sango said

"Oh of course, thank you demon slayer" the leader said

" No problem" Kagome said

Everyone went outside and talked about what to do while waiting for nightfall and the demon.

"well everyone what should we do" Miroku said " we have a few hours before nightfall"

"Well I'm taking a bath and then going to look around the village" Kagome said

" Me too!" Kaori said

" Well i guess i'll stay here or something" Inuyasha said

"Me, Shippo and Kilala are going to look around town" Sango said

" Think i'll do the same" Miroku said _"and maybe i'll met some_ _lovely ladies"_ he though with a lecherous smile

" Alright then we'll all meet back here at sunset" Sango said

Everyone then went their separate ways.

_In the village square_

Miroku was walking on the village square looking for pretty young women. He then spotted a small group of girls gathered around a well talking.

"My what lovely young ladies" Miroku said walking up to them.

" Oh my thank you monk" one of the girls said

" Tell me would one of you lovely ladies do me the honor of bearing my children?" The perverted monk asked

Right after the question Miroku was struck in the head with a very heavy object. He turned his head to the object was the hiraikotsu held by none than Sango.

" Oh my" a girl said

" Aaa, hello Sango" he said rubbing his head and facing his angry fiancée.

" Hmhp, lecherous monk" Sango said as she turned and left.

"Sango come back" he said going after her " I'm sorry"

"jeez when will he learn" Shippo said

"Meow" Kilala purred

_At the village leader's home_

Inuyasha was asleep in a tree near the house. The two cousins were in the bath house enjoying a hot bath.

" Wow, this fells good" Kagome said

"Yeah, sure does" Kaori said sliding down into the water until it was up to her chin.

" Hey Kaori do you miss home" Kagome suddenly asked

"Huh well yeah, but i mean begin here is so exciting" Kaori said sitting up "where did a question like that come from"

"Oh no where, i was just curious" Kagome said " so i take you like it here"

"Yeah, of course" Kaori, she suddenly had a devilish smile across her face ," say Kagome"

"Yeah what is it" Kagome said washing her face

"You and Inuyasha" Kaori said smiling, " are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What?! No way" Kagome said " where did you get a crazy idea like that"

"Well you two argue a lot and he seems very protective of you" Kaori said

"So" Kagome said

"I mean when we were fighting that demon the other day he sure did seem to protect you more" Kaori said

"Well he's always like that" Kagome said "It doesn't mean he's my boyfriend, got it?"

"O-kay got it" Kaori said getting out of the bath and drying off

"Good"Kagome said

"_Mrs. Inuyasha_" Kaori whispered loudly so Kagome could hear her.

" What was that" Kagome said getting out of the bath

" Nothing, nothing" Kaori said leaving with a grin

_Outside_

"So your awake huh" Kaori said

"Yeah, what's it to you" Inuyasha said still in tree.

"Wow someone's grumpy" Kaori said jokingly

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said, "what you want Kaori"

"Nothing i just came to sit out here, if it's okay with you" Kaori said

"Fine whatever" Inuyasha said with an attitude " Hey where's Kagome at?"

"Kagome? Oh she went into the village to join the others" Kaori said looking through her bag and pulling something out.

"Oh hey what's that?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the tree and sitting next to Kaori.

" This is just a picture book with pictures and stuff" she answered "Wanna see?"

Kaori began show him pictures of her and others. Inuyasha noticed the pictures with Kagome and her family.

"Hey, are those guys there your brothers?" Inuyasha asked

There was picture of a Kaori in the middle of three older men. One had a arm around Kaori and another had their hand on her head.

"Yup that was taken last year" Kaori said

"Jeez you sure have a lot of brothers" Inuyasha said

"Yeah they can be a pain sometimes" She said

"Tsk, tell me about it and I only have one" Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Oh that right you said you had an older brother" Kaori said

"Yeah Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said " He thinks he's so much better than me because I'm a half-demon"

"So does he have a sword made by Totosai too" Kaori asked while putting her scrapbook away

"Yeah the Tenseiga, the healing sword" Inuyasha said " It can save a hundred human lives with one swing"

"Wow sounds like a pretty cool sword" Kaori said

"well he doesn't think so, one the sword can't kill and two he hates humans" Inuyasha said

"Oh" Kaori said standing up

"Of course there's that kid, what's her name um... Rin" Inuyasha said scratching his head "She's always with him"

Inuyasha stood up and stretched a bit and began to walk with Kaori

"Huh maybe he's softened up over the years" Kaori said

"Maybe, hey it's almost sunset the others should be back" Inuyasha

"Guess it's time to prepare huh" Kaori said with her hand on her swords

"Yup" Inuyasha said

_Outside the Village a half- hour later_

The group was waiting outside the village for the demon to appear.

"So where's the demon at" Inuyasha said impatiently

"Be patient Inuyasha" Miroku said

"Huh, hey i sense a demonic aura" Sango said

"It's showtime" Kaori said drawing her sword

Inuyasha also brought out the Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly a huge demon appeared.

"Oh it's so big" Shippo said cowering behind Kagome

"Tsk that's why your not fighting runt" Inuyasha said charging the demon.

"Ha-ha-ha, you think you can defeat me?!" the demon said

"damn right" Inuyasha said " Wind Scar!"

The attack hit the demon but did not destroy it to Inuyasha's dismay.

"The Wind Scar didn't work" Kagome said

"Well how about this" Sango said wielding her giant weapon "Hiraikotsu!"

The demon just swatted the weapon to the ground.

"What! that didn't work either" Kaori said

"Heh now DIE!" the demon said rearing it's head back and shooting a powerful blast at everyone.

"Oh no" Shippo said

"Kilala fly into the air quick" Sango told her pet when everyone had climbed on

Everyone moved out of the way quickly but the demon then attacked again. Everyone was knocked to the ground. Shippo who had been on Kagome's shoulders fell and and was rolling towards a near by cliff.

"Help!" Shippo cried

"Oh no Shippo" Kagome said reaching for the young fox demon.

"I've got you" Kaori said grabbing the fox

"Thank you" Shippo sighed

"hey Miroku try your wind tunnel"Inuyasha said

"Good idea" Miroku said removing his sacred beads from his hand "Wind Tunnel!"

the demon was being sucked in but before it was all the in the void it did one finally attack. It landed near Kaori and Shippo, it missed them but the cliff they were standing on gave way and they both fell into the river below.

"Kaori! Shippo!" Sango said

"Oh no" Kagome said

"_Oh no this is not good"_ Kaori though as she and Shippo were falling.

They both landed in the river and were quickly swept away by the current.

"Ugh were did the go" Inuyasha said looking into the river

"Come on we have to get down there look for them, there's no way they were killed from a fall like that" Miroku said climbing on Kilala with Sango.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said climbing on to Inuyasha's back _"Please let them be alright"_

_Some Where in the forest by the river_

" Oh where has Lord Sesshomaru gone now" Jaken whined

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Master Jaken" Rin reassured him

The two were waiting near a river. Rin was busy trying to catch some fish. Suddenly she saw the body of a young girl floating by. A girl who happened to be Kaori.

"Master Jaken look! We should help her" Rin said running over to her

" wait Rin oh" Jaken said running over to Rin.

Rin and Jaken pulled Kaori out of the water. They noticed she was holding a young fox demon. One both Jaken and Rin recognized.

"Hey this the little demon that's always with Lord Sesshomaru's brother" Rin said

"So it is but who is this girl? She must have joined Inuyasha recently." Jaken said

"Oh hey look she's moving. They both are." Rin said with excitement

"Huh where" Kaori said wearily

"Are we alive" Shippo said

"Hey how did we get here?!" Kaori said sitting quickly " hey who are you?"

"It's good to see that you two are okay. My name is Rin and this is Master Jaken" Rin said with a smile

"My name is Kaori and did you save us?" Kaori said standing up

"yes we did even though we didn't have to" Jaken said folding his tiny arms

"Hey i know you two, your always with Sesshomaru" Shippo said climbing on to Kaori's shoulder

" Yes and you are always with Inuyasha and Kagome" Rin said pointing to Shippo

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he Inuyasha's older brother" Kaori asked

"Yes he is. Although my Lord is much more powerful that Inuyasha" Jaken said

"Tell me are you friends with Kagome?" Rin asked Kaori

"Huh. Yeah i''m her cousin." Kaori asked

"_Hmm i don't see Sesshomaru around he must have left. Too bad i wanted see if he was as cute as Inuyasha. "_ Kaori though _"oh well"_

"Hey Kaori let's find the others" Shippo said

"Huh. Okay, well it was nice meeting you" Kaori said waving good bye

"Bye" Rin said waving also

"I hope the others aren't too worried" Shippo said

The didn't get far when they heard a loud scream that came from the river.

"Huh that sounds like Rin!" Kaori said running back to the river

Back at the river Rin and Jaken were being attacked by a demon.

"Staff Of Two Heads" Jaken said fire a stream of fire at the demon .

The demon wasn't affected at all.

"Ha you think a little fire will hurt me" the demon laughed

"Oh yeah well how about this!" Kaori said as she sliced off the demon's arm

"aaaaahhh, you- you wench!" the demon said

"that's not enough for ya well take this" Kaori then kicked the demon cause him to stagger back

"wow she's strong" Rin said

Kaori was about to finish the demon off when something grabbed her leg.

"What the" Kaori said while she was being pulled down to the ground

"Huh the demon's arm is moving on it's own" Shippo said

"Now i will ki-" the demon's body was spilt in two by someone's

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadow's with the Tokijin in his hand. He had the usual cold, emotionless look on his face.

"_Hey he's way cuter than Inuyasha. No, cute is an understatement he's HOT! I'm mean he's a total hottie!" _Kaori though with a grin

"oh you've returned my Lord" Jaken said

"Hm, Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked Kaori

"Huh, Name's Kaori and I take your Sesshomaru, Inuyasha older brother" Kaori said standing up and putting her sword away.

"So your a companion of my brother than" Sesshomaru said "so where is my little brother?"

"No clue we got separated" Kaori said picking Shippo up " Your two friends there helped us out"

"Really' Sesshomaru said

"Well it was great meeting some new people but we have to leave" Kaori said

"Bye Kaori" Rin waved

"Come on Jaken we're leaving" Sesshomaru said turning around and leaving

"Coming my Lord" Jaken said grabbing Ah-Un

"Wait for me My Lord" Rin said running after Sesshomaru

_In the forest_

" That was Sesshomaru huh he didn't seem so bad" Kaori said

"Well trust me he can get scary" Shippo said

"Hey Shippo" Kaori said

"Yeah" Shippo said

"I noticed that Sesshomaru was missing an arm" Kaori said

"Oh that Inuyasha did that a while back" Shippo said

"Oh" Kaori said "I wonder where everyone is at"

"I don't know but Inuyasha will probably sniff us out" Shippo said

The two continued to look for their friends in the forest.

**(Okay, sorry it took so long to put up this chapter but everyone always said the chapters had to be longer, so i hope this long is enough well i hope you enjoyed")**


	7. the wolf Koga and the wind witch Kagura

Chapter 7: The Wolf Demon Koga and the Wind Sorceress Kagura

Inuyasha and the others continue their search for Kaori and Shippo.

"Kaori! Shippo!" Sango yelled while riding on Kilala's back

The two land near the others.

"well, did you see them?" Kagome asked

"No, sorry" Sango said nodding her head

"Inuyasha can't you pic up their scent" Miroku asked

"No i already tried that" Inuyasha said

"Well that's keep searching" Kagome said

"Yeah she's right" Sango said

Everyone then began to search for their missing friends. The group had been looking near the river when Inuyasha caught Kaori and Shippo's scent.

"Hey i smell both of them near here" he said

"Really are you sure" Miroku said

"Positive" Inuyasha said

They stop near the place where Rin had found Kaori and Shippo.

"They must of left" Kagome sighed

"Hey smell others here too" Inuyasha said sniffing the air

"You do? Do you know who Inuyasha" Sango asked

"Sure do! It's Jaken and that kid, Rin" Inuyasha said "along with Sesshomaru"

"Wait they were all here at the same time?" Miroku asked

"Yup" Inuyasha said " but then the scents separate"

"They do? Which way did Kaori and Shippo go?" Sango asked

"They went that way" Inuyasha pointed towards the forest " the scent is still fresh, so they couldn't have gone far"

"Right let's go" Kagome said

_Meanwhile deep in the forest_

"Hey Kaori where are we?" Shippo asked

"Um, well, to be honest I have no idea" Kaori said sadly

"Oh" Shippo said with a sighed

The two were wandering around when suddenly a tornado appeared out of no where. A young demon with wolf like features stepped out of the tornado. A demon Shippo recognized. The demon then came up to Kaori and took her hands.

"Hey Kagome , what are you doing all the way out here alone" he said "did that mutt abandon you"

"Huh?" Kaori said still in shocked

"Koga, this isn't Kagome this is Kaori" Shippo said

"What oh your right this isn't Kagome, sorry you look and smell like her a little." Koga said

"oh it' okay people say we look alike all the time" Kaori said "So your a friend of Kagome's ?"

"Yup name's Koga, so where are Kagome and the other's"Koga asked looking around

"I don't know Shippo and i got separated from the others" Kaori said

Suddenly two more demon's that looked like Koga appeared. It was Ginta and Hakaku. They seemed out of breath.

"Koga there you are" Ginta said stopping in front of Koga

"Yeah, hey who's this?" Hakaku asked

" This Kagome's cousin, Kaori, right" Koga said

"Yeah" Kaori said with a smile

"hey Koga, can you help us find Inuyasha and the others" Shippo asked

"Sure why not" Koga said

"Really thank you" Kaori said happily

Koga motioned for Kaori to climb onto his back.

"Okay hold on tight you two" Koga said

"Okay" Kaori and Shippo said

With that Koga was off. Kaori was stunned by his speed. Koga soon caught the scent of Kagome and the others.

_In another part of the forest _

"Huh"Kagome said looking around

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked

"I sense two jewel shards coming towards us fast" Kagome said

"Oh great it's that skinny wolf" Inuyasha said angrily

Suddenly a tornado started to come towards then group. When it stopped Koga stood in it's place.

"Hey there"Koga said walking towards Kagome

"Hi Koga" Kagome said

"What the hell do you want ya scrawny wolf" Inuyasha said

"I was dropping off your friends ya dumb mutt" Koga said

Shippo appeared from behind Koga along with Kaori. Shippo happily jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo! Kaori! You guys are alright" Kagome said hugging Shippo

"Yeah Koga helped us out" Kaori said walking a little crooked

"Hey you okay, I didn't go to fast did i?" Koga asked

"Huh oh no i'm fine thanks again for helping us" Kaori said with a fake smile _"O my god i think I'm going to puke"_ she thought silently

"well thanks again Koga for finding them" Kagome said

"Sure anything for you Kagome" Koga said holding Kagome's hands

"Ah- ha-ha" Kagome laughed

"Alright you dropped them off so leave, ya skinny wolf" Inuyasha said

"I don't take orders from a mutt" Koga said

"What did you call me" Inuyasha said walking over to Koga

"you heard me"Koga said

"Here we"Miroku sighed

"Yup"Sango said

"What do you" Kaori asked

"When ever Koga and Inuyasha are near each other they argue" Miroku said

"Oh,why" Kaori said

"Mostly it's about Koga's constant flirting with Kagome"Miroku said

"You see Koga's kinda in love with Kagome" Sango said

"Are you serious?" Kaori asked

"Yup" Sango and Miroku said

Koga and Inuyasha were still arguing. Now it was about the shards in Koga's legs

"So Koga has shards in his legs?!" Kaori said

"Yeah that's how he can run so fast" Shippo said

"look just give us your shards or else wolf" Inuyasha said

"Or what mutt" Koga said

"OR i'll crave them out"Inuyasha said drawing his sword

"Inuyasha **SIT BOY**' Kagome yells

"Ugh!" Inuyasha moans as he hits the ground

"well thanks again" Kagome said

"no problem" Koga said waving "well I'm off"

Koga then left. About two minutes later Ginta and Hakaku came running past.

"Hi Kagome"they both said

"Um hi guys" Kagome said

"Well now that were all together we should be going"Miroku said

"Yeah" Kagome said

_Later on in the day in the forest_

The group decides to make camp in a small clearing.

"So did anything interesting happen to you two"Sango asked

"Not really we met Inuyasha's brother though"Kaori said

"Huh I bet he was a total jackass"Inuyasha said

"No he seemed alright to me, besides he can't be all bad if he's friends with a sweet kid like Rin"Kaori said

"Yeah well- huh that scent" Inuyasha said standing up

"What is it Inuyasha?"Miroku said

"I smell demon"Inuyasha said "and a lot of them"

"Miroku i sense a demonic aura" Sango said grabbing her weapon

"So do i" Miroku said

"Yeah and that scent belongs to Kagura" Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga

"Kagura? Who's she?"Kaori said

"She's a minion of Naraku's" Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrow

"Naraku? Isn't he the one you guys have been looking for"Kaori asked

"Yeah he is looks like he scent Kagura and bunch of demons" Inuyasha said

The demons and Kagura came into view of the group.Kagura was riding on one of her feathers.

"well it seems that you have a new companion" Kagura said looking at Kaori

"yeah and so what if we do"Inuyasha said

"I was just wondering what abilities this girl has" Kagura said, she then raised her and sent attack towards the group, "Dance of Blades"

Everyone just barely escaped the blades. Kagura then ordered the demons to attack.

"I'll get rid of them" Miroku said about to reveal his wind tunnel

"not so fast monk" Kagura said sending out a swarm of poisonous insects

"Miroku don't use you wind tunnel!" Sango said

"Well i guess we have to get rid of them the hard way" Inuyasha said preparing to attack "Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu" Sango said throwing her giant weapon

Everyone was doing there best to defeat the demons but there were too many. Kagura was watching from the safety of her feather. She was watching Kaori the most.

"How many demons are there?!"Kaori said slicing two demons in half

"Why you getting tired or something" Inuyasha said

"No I was just wandering" Kaori said _"Jeez if only I could use a jutsu ohh but i can't._ _I – I don't know how dammit"_

"Hmm that girl she seems quite strong physically but it looks like she doesn't have any spiritual powers like Kagome" Kagura said

"Ugh there's too many of them"Sango said

"What the hell is the point of this" Inuyasha said

"I think Naraku wanted to see what Kaori could do" Miroku said

"To see what i can do?" Kaori said

"I see, he wants to see if she has powers like me" Kagome said

"Well i don't have any powers at all" Kaori said "i can't even do a damn jutsu"

"You cant do jutsus, but i though you learned a lot of ninja skills?" Sango said

"Yeah well i learned one from my granpa, but doesn't work for me i tried, it's some old trick" Kaori said

"Try it again Kaori just concentrate" Shippo said

"Alright i'll try" Kaori said as she began to perform hand signs _"Concentrate, concentrate just relax and build up my energy"_

Kaori began to build up her energy.

"Huh what the hell is she doing" Kagura said

"Okay _Dragon Fire jutsu_!" Kaori then blew out a steam of fire from her mouth that instantly killed many of the demons.

"Whoa she did it"Kagome said

"What how did she-" Kagura said annoyed

"well looks like she has some other skills after all" Inuyashasaid

"I did it"Kaori said jumping up and down

Kagura and the demons then retreated from the fight.

"well it seems that Kagura got enough information"Miroku said

"Looks that way"Inuyasha said

"That was amazing Kaori" Sango said

"Thanks,I still can't believe i did it" Kaori said

"Well now that Kagura is gone we should try to get some sleep" Miroku said

"Yeah" Kagome said

Everyone then settled down and went to sleep. Tomorrow they would continue with there journey.


End file.
